Jumping through Time
by monkeygirl77
Summary: "This is my cousin Isaiah, he's Uncle Raphael's son, with our powers combined, together we can jump through time. Dad doesn't like it when we do. He says not to do anything like that without telling him first." Gabriel crossed his arms, "So he gave you two permission to come back here?" "Umm..Sure?" "I'll take that as a no, then." "Was he here last time?" "There was a 'last time!"
1. Chapter 1

They knew that something or someone had come to them when the bunker began to shake, rocking its foundation, and making the dust that had settled on the old bricks that made up the walls in the library rain down in a slight storm of dust. They all looked at one another, none of them really knowing who should react first, and then they jumped, running through the halls, illuminated by the red glow of the flood lights, trying to find just where in the vast bunker they had appeared.

Sam jumped back, just as he rounded the corner to the library, when there was a loud snarl and a blur of something _dark_, Castiel uttered something in enochain and he jumped forward to fend off the hellhound. Sam fell back, elbows plowing harshly into the cement flooring as the large _beast_ came to stand over top of him, eyes glowing a furious red. The only real indication that he was staring at a hellhound, that and the unmistakable smell of sulfur.

It appeared to them as a giant German shepherd, protecting whomever or whatever was behind him, Gabriel pulled Castiel back when he made to take the beast out with his blade and shook his head, staring at the one behind the large animal.

Golden eyes widened, as a familiar voice spoke out, calling the hound back. It whined but backed away as ordered, all eyes turned from the beast to the one that controlled it and they stared in shock.

The familiar floppy hair, blue gray eyes, and the smile that seemed to shine brighter than the sun, there was no mistaking whom this person was.

"_Jack?_"

He smiled at them in greeting, waving his hand excitedly, "Hi Uncle Gabriel!", and then he turned to whomever was hiding behind him, there was so much about this that they had missed in the excitement, "I think we jumped back too far?"

A head of wild curls peered out from behind the Nephilim's shoulder and nodded, eyes scanning the room and the people, cowering away slightly at the flash of Dean Winchesters gun. The hound growled again, pawing at the ground, but didn't move from the Nephilim's side. Gabriel tilted his head, stepping forward slightly, always better when it came to handling kids, "What do you mean? Jumped back too far?"

The Jack that they knew was nothing more than a toddler, having allowed the fallen archangel to turn him back to a younger age, to have the childhood experience that they had wanted him to have. Lucifer doted on his son, making sure he had anything and everything he wanted, with certain exceptions of course. It had taken some time to get Jack to warm up to Lucifer, after having gotten Gabriel out of Hell, and taking care of Asmodeus and evil other world Michael, they had formed some sort of camaraderie, and it grew from there.

They had been here for some time since then, well Gabriel had, Lucifer had taken Jack to a small lake house down the street, wanting him to be able to run around and play in the back yard.

Jack rubbed the back of his head slightly, sheepishly, "Is my father here?", he looked around cautiously, if his father of this time was anything like the father of his time, then this meeting would be less than a happy one and excuse him if he was cautious about it. Gabriel shook his head gaining the attention of the little one again, "Jack.", but that didn't mean he himself didn't share the same no-nonsense tone the elder archangel had.

"This is my cousin Isaiah, he's uncle Raphael's son, with our powers combined, together we can jump through time. Dad doesn't like it when we do. He says not to do anything like that without telling him first."

Gabriel crossed his arms, "So he gave you two permission to come back here?"

The two Nephilim exchanged looks, Isaiah licked his lips as he turned to look back at his uncle "Umm…...Sure?"

"I'll take that as a _'no'_, then?"

They both exchanged looks, and rubbed at the back of their heads, Isaiah smiled as he pulled his goggles up and pulled his curls back with them.

"Is Grandpa here?"

The Messenger nodded, "Yea, He's this way."

"You think He's going to _freak _seeing us again?"

_"__Again?"_

They both turned to look at the Messenger for a moment as they were led down the hall towards the library, "You weren't here last time, I forgot."

_"__Last time?"_

"Boys?" His voice cut off any further exclamation "What are you doing here?"

**_AN: So, they came back first to fix their family, what are they doing back this time? Are they on a mission again or just doing the angelic equivalent of sneaking out of the house?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I feel like it's only an archangels kid who could lose their parents weapon while messing around with it and go to such extreme lengths such as time travel to find it again. Honestly. :D **

**Reviews: **

**Robin0203: Oh, it is indeed going to be very fun. It's only just beginning, this adventure of cat and mouse and the race for the prize, we are about to embark on.**

…

"Grandpa!"

Gabriel watched in mystified fashion as his Father laughed, the older of the two Nephilim broke apart from the two of them and rushed forward to hug himself to the older man, and He laughed in return, hugging the Nephilim teenager close to Him, rubbing a hand through his wild curls.

He held up an arm for the other one, and Jack smiled, rushing forward to hug himself to His other side.

"How is your world?"

The one with the curls, Isaiah, he smiled widely, "It's so much better then it was before! Dad's back and it's so amazing! Uncle Michael is strict, doesn't let us in on the meetings with the communities and camps, but we sneak in anyway." He was gushing, "Grandpa, my dad is going to be so mad!"

He pressed His lips to the side of His grandson's head, "What trouble have you caused now, you two?"

"I lost my dad's staff!"

Chuck turns to look at him as though he's lost his mind, "You lost your fathers staff?"

"The staff of Raphael?" Jack giggles softly into his hand, "Isaiah was playing with it, even though his dad tells him all the time to leave it alone, and I was practicing my own angel magic, and—"

"And we lost it in the timestream."

Chuck chuckled, "Can't imagine that the he took that sitting down."

Isaiah shook his head, grimacing slightly, rubbing at his bottom, "He doesn't…."

"Let me guess," their Grandfather shook His head, "He doesn't know?"

Both Nephilim shook their heads.

"And," He continued on uninterrupted, "I am also to assume that neither he nor your uncle know that you two came back trying to retrieve it."

"Before they find out its gone?" Isaiah shook his head, "Do you know what my dad would _do_?" he looked between them all with wide eyes, "His staff is thick and wood and hurts. He smacked me with it once after we went up to the northern camps for personal vendetta filling and I didn't sit right for nearly a week!"

Jack giggled behind his hand, turning to look at some random spot on the ceiling when he saw his cousin turn to glare at him for his laughter, and he proceeded to blush when his Grandfather chuckled softly.

"Wait wait wait!" Gabriel held up a hand for them all to fall silent at his silent command, and they did, turning to look at the Messenger at his interjection, "Future? Not the first time? Cousin? Uncle? _What?_"

Both boys heaved a large sigh, turning to their Grandfather pleadingly, but He shook His head, leaving the storytelling to the two of them. Jack exchanged a look with Isaiah, the elder shaking his head as it was still a touchy subject matter for him and he did not like talking about it, he had witnessed his fathers demise into Purgatory, whereas Jack hadn't seen what had been done to his own dad, he'd been told later. The younger Nephilim nodded sympathetically to his older cousin.

"Well, Uncle," he turned to look at the Messenger, his eyes were so much different then the Gabriel from where they had just come from, and he knew it most certainly had something to do with events that had diverted away from the possible timeline that they could have lived through, time was ever changing, branching into multiple different pieces of the same puzzle and it was one that none could never finish as the puzzle kept changing with every move. In this place in the timestream, this Gabriel had not been held captive for as long as their Gabriel had, "It all started when you were taken captive by Asmodeus."

He felt guilty for the flinch that was elicited from such a name but felt a bit of sympathy when his Grandfather squeezed his uncle's shoulder in comfort, nodding with his Grandfather to continue.

"The timeline we come from, it diverted from the timeline you live in now, you see," he tried to figure out how to put years upon years of suffering and loss into words, he gave up, "You were never freed by Ketch in our timeline, you stayed his prisoner for years, him seeping off your grace for as long and as much as he wanted." He turned to his cousin to see if he wanted to interject, Isaiah shook his head "He figured out how to open rifts into other realities, and found one where uncle Michael, we called him Mikael because uncle Michael was nothing like him, had killed his version of my dad and conquered the earth there, and they ended up joining forces and the two worlds spilled into one."

"I hated you." Isaiah finally cut in, voice small and flat, staring down at his hands, and didn't look up when he felt their eyes turn to him, "I _hated _you." He took a deep breath and looked up to meet the gazes that locked onto him, "I thought that you were weak, you should have been able to overpower a demon prince, you were an _Archangel _for Grandfather's sake!"

"Isaiah." Chuck's soft warning silenced him for a moment, and he nodded at the tone, knowing not to open that can of worms.

"Anyway, because he had you at his disposal, and had allied himself with Mikael, our world was destroyed. A war broke out between the angels that Mikael brought with him and the ones that inhabited ours. His side won, and they hunted us down, hunted every angel they could find that stood in opposition to them, and slaughtered them." Isaiah looked towards his cousin in hopes that he would take over, and Jack nodded sadly, he knew talking about this next part was hard for his older cousin, "The hunted down the other archangels. The stripped Michael bare and beat him to a pulp, cut his wings off, completely severed them, and then they beheaded him. They..." he spared his cousin a sympathetic glance, "They captured Raphael and bound him, they threw him into Purgatory with a broken bow and staff and sealed the gate closed. Isaiah watched them, from the front of the line, their eyes were locked as he was pushed over the edge. That's why he hated you. Because he came to the conclusion that it was your weakness that took his dad away from him."

"Jack's dad was taken in much the same way that Michael was, but they burned him, because he thrives in the cold temperatures, they burned him alive in holy fire." Isaiah was back to looking down at his hands, neither of them liked talking about it, but Gabriel had asked, "Jack didn't see, but I did, I told him later."

Gabriel stared at them as though they had just spun him some elaborate story, but he knew in his heart of hearts that every word just spoken was truth, he was the archangel of justice and thus he knew when he was being lied to. Nothing they had just told him was a lie. He turned to look at his Father for confirmation, hoping He would shake His head, and that entire thing be a story that managed to sneak passed his senses. Chuck nodded grimly, squeezing his shoulder in solidarity, and he took a deep shaky breath.

"I am so sorry."

What else was he meant to say?

Isaiah waved it away, "Don't be. I don't hate you anymore. We're rather close actually." He shared a smile with his cousin, "You help us prank our dads a lot." Jack nodded, "But, the first time, we came back looking for my father's trident because he lost it when he Fell."

"Looking for his trident?" The Messenger seemed confused, "Why his trident?"

"The only thing that can kill a Prince of Hell, and make sure they stay dead, is the thing that made them the Prince of Hell in the first place.", Jack gestured to his Grandfather, "Or Grandpa smites them, which I'm assuming He did in this version of the time stream?" he looked to his Grandfather and Chuck nodded.

Isaiah smiled at him, finally, and Gabriel thought he was looking a mini version of his older brother when he smiled like that, "So we got the trident back, and went back home," he exchanged a look with Jack and they both shared a quick giggle, "Bit of a rough landing. But we got home, and they were there, you were all there, alive and real and so _alive_. Mikael and his army had been defeated. Asmodeus was destroyed, I heard that Uncle Lucifer beheaded him in the same fashion he had him, but they don't like talking about it, so we don't ask."

Gabriel absorbed this all, rubbing a hand over his cheek, "So, you came back once because my brother had lost his trident, and now you've come back a second time because you lost my brothers staff?"

Isaiah grinned sheepishly, "We need to learn to take better care of our weapons?"

Beside him, his younger cousin, Jack, grinned at him in amusement "You mean, _you _have to learn to listen to your dad when he says _not _to touch it."

"I mean, sure, that's one way to look at it."

…

He hummed as he walked into his workshop, shrugging off the outer layer of his robes to work on his journal, and the first thing he made to do was hang his robes over the edge of his staff, and he turned to look with surprise when they fell to the floor in a heap of soft fabric.

He bent to pick them up, and looked about his office, looked about the side attached to the bedroom he shared with his only begotten son. The only son he would ever have. The only son of his that was in so much _trouble_.

So, instead of working on his journal, he reached for the outer portion of his robe once more and pulled it over his shoulders. He left his workshop, doing the belt around his waist as it usually sat, and went in search for his older brother.

His staff was missing, and rather conveniently so was his son as well, and he _would _find both.

* * *

**So...They lost Raphael's staff...….And decided it was a good idea to go back in time to find the thing that they shouldn't have touched, but did, and lost in the timestream. And somebody found out that the staff was missing. And they told Gabriel about last time. Good stuff. **

**Will they manage to find the staff before they're found out? Or, at least, until their caught up to?**


End file.
